


Continues. With Feelings.

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2019 Fantasy on Ice, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rough Kissing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: The first time he rubs one out in the bathroom after watching Yuzu’sOriginon replay a couple of times, Javi knows he is well and truly screwed.





	Continues. With Feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick & dirty little thing I wrote, mostly plotless. 
> 
> The interaction/video I'm referring to in the story is this gem: [Yuzu/Javi video call at CiONTU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HU6SoGnvNMc)

Getting up at 4 a.m. the day after his birthday is not something Javi would do for just anyone. But this is Yuzu. So of course Javi gets up when the alarm jars him from sleep. He gets up, takes a taxi to the rink, puts on his costume and delivers a performance that is so sub-par Javi would be ashamed of it if he wasn’t so sleepy and hungover… and if Yuzu wasn’t giggling in his ear, saying _thank you for skating_ in that ridiculous accent of his, making Javi’s heart stutter inside his chest in odd ways.

Javi watches the recording later, the whole show – Yuzu giggling and glowing with pride when his idols and inspirations sit down with him to chat, to praise him, to joke and play around on the ice. His own performance makes Javi wince, but it seems to have been enough – the audience is entertained, and Yuzu, well, Yuzu blows him kisses and waves and smiles in a stupidly adorable way that makes Javi want to…

What, exactly?!

That is what Javi gets stuck on, and remains stuck on as summer stretches into fall. Then the Grand Prix rolls around and he watches, fascinated, as Yuzu emerges into the post-Olympic season looking stronger than ever, and somehow, grown up.

It’s like with Javi gone, he had to step up and become more adult, more serious, more a man. Javi watches his performances, the dark intensity with which Yuzu delivers them, and once again, he wants to do things…

The first time he rubs one out in the bathroom after watching Yuzu’s _Origin_ on replay a couple of times, Javi knows he is well and truly screwed.

Where maybe he wanted to kiss Yuzu silly, giggly boy that he was, after _Continues With Wings_, now he wants – well, significantly more, it would seem.

And yet nothing happens when he is in Toronto, actually there, close enough to touch and feel and smell Yuzu. Close enough to hug and squeeze. He’s almost dizzy with need but Yuzu seems vulnerable, what with his ankle. And what if he’s not even interested in Javi anymore? What if he never really was, and Javi completely misinterpreted every signal, every smile and every little glance Yuzu has ever given him? Yuzu looks at him plenty now, but Javi is not sure, can’t be sure…

It drives Javi crazy, this not-knowing, and by the time Fantasy on Ice rolls around, he is prickly, and annoyed with Yuzu, even though Yuzu does not deserve it. He can’t stop staring, expression dark, arms crossed in front of his chest. It’s like every one of Yuzu’s moves is there to tempt him, muscles flexing in that practice gear that is too tight to serve any purpose but to exacerbate Javi’s suffering.

“What?!” Yuzu finally snaps when he catches Javi staring once again. They’re in an empty locker room, definitely not a place for confrontations, for you never know who might walk in. But Yuzu is glaring at him, all fierce passion, and for once, Javi doesn’t look away. He can’t look away, truly, not with Yuzu looking like that. Yuzu’s in costume, red satin, black leather, and a megaton of crystals, a prowling fantasy straight out the sensual recesses of Javi’s mind. Gone is the giggly boy Javi remembers from last year’s shows, all pink ruffles and pearls. Javi would have kissed Yuzu then, gently, softly, nipped at his lips and carried him on his arms to make love to him…

“What?” Yuzu repeats, then adds: “Will you look forever or will you do it?” His head is tipped back, chin up, a smirk in the corner of his mouth, his neck on display.

It’s a challenge if Javi’s ever seen one, and he lets out the growl he’s been holding back ever since this stupid show began, ever since he first laid eyes on this _new_ Yuzu in the beginning of the season. Then he presses Yuzu into the wall, and crashes their mouths together.

Yuzu’s lips fall open and he stakes his claim over Javi’s mouth, tasting his tongue, biting at his lips. Yuzu’s fingers hook in Javi’s hair, while Javi drapes his arms around that impossibly small waist – still so familiar, still as shockingly attractive as always – and together they chase that desperate craving that, it seems, has been gnawing at both their insides.

When they pull apart, Yuzu’s bottom lip is a bruised, dark red, and Javi’s flamenco jacket is missing some of its golden embroidery, but it’s as if finally, after months, after fucking years, they both can breathe freely.

Javi wants to say something, but he is lost for words, his mouth and mind still full of Yuzu, a special flavor of madness.

“Change,” Yuzu tells him. “Then come with me.” He is commanding, tall and lithe in his skates, and it plucks at some unknown string inside Javi’s stomach.

“Yes,” he nods, licking at his lips, mouth dry with anticipation. “Yes,” he repeats. Because unlike on the ice, he likes the idea of Yuzu leading. Unlike on the ice, Javi finds he likes Yuzu on top.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice? Not nice? Let me know in the comments & thank you for reading! <3


End file.
